Joshaya Appreciation Week: Day 4
by hopewings6
Summary: Maya, Josh a college party mixed with some jealousy.


**Josh your jealousy is showing**

 **Josh is still in college and Maya is a freshman in college**

Josh shook his head downing the rest of his warm beer as he hi fives a drunk frat guy on his way to the kitchen for no other reason than to appease the guy. He was currently at a college party wondering what the hell he was doing at a college party.

You read that right Joshua Matthews was still in college being force to attend a frat party by his roommate. His freshman college roommate. A roommate he got stuck with when the dorms got full and he had an extra room and no other choice.

He would have already graduated but with his dad suffering a stroke he took a year off to help his mom out back home. Thus keeping him from graduating and forcing him to be wooderson. Matthew McConaughey character from dazed and confused.

Something he never thought he would be and he definitely didn't like it.

He wished for nothing more than for his roommate to find the girl he was in love with so he can bug her so he could leave. Right now he could be in his dorm room watching the horror movie marathon that was currently on.

But he couldn't since he unfortunately made the mistake of telling his annoying roommate he would attend said party and play his wingman. He knew it come back to bite him in the ass when said roommate walks towards him with the biggest grin on his face.

Much like he wore two hours ago when he conned Josh into coming to the party.

"Okay a little hiccup in my plans." Scott says grabbing a water out the fridge downing it as Josh shakes his head. "What's this hiccup?" He ask hoping it meant she wasn't coming and they or he could leave soon.

"She's bringing another girl here with her." He says grabbing a beer as Josh takes it smacking Scott's hand. "Your right beer makes me nutty." He chuckles softly as he didn't want to tell him it's because he was still underage like most of these people.

Josh looked around scratching the back of his neck watching kids straight out of high school drinking alcohol and wondered if he should stop them. He internally groans with a shiver knowing he needed to get out of there fast. He was turning into his older brother Cory.

"So are they here or we leaving so we can meet them?" Josh asked looking around for them although he didn't really know what they looked like and not really wanting to entertain some girl three years younger than him. Scott pulls out his phone typing furiously as Josh leans against the counter.

"They're here outside. Let's go." Scott says grabbing a spoon looking at his reflection as he fixes his hair. Josh shakes his head as he grabs the spoon tossing it on the counter grabbing Scott by the shoulders steering him towards the front of the house.

"There she is." Scott sighs happily as Josh looks where he was looking. He smiles shaking his head looking at Scott before his smile drops when he sees who he was looking at.

Maya Hunter.

Josh watched as Scott cleared his throat checking his breath before heading towards his Maya. His friend Maya he shook his head clearing those thoughts as watched her tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. He couldn't help thinking how gorgeous she looked in her black skinny jeans black leather jacket he chuckled once he seen her shirt.

The shirt that read this is my princess shirt.

It was their own inside joke. The shirt was one he got her every year since they were kids and Riley went through a princess faze wanting Maya to join her in her craze obsession too. Not one to be enthusiastic about princesses Josh got her the custom made shirt.

Every year on her birthday when he gave it to her she always laughed even when she knew what it was.

"Boing?" He was pulled out of his thoughts when he sees her walking towards him with a smile on her face. He chuckles turning around crouching already knowing what she planned to do especially when he hears her familiar giggle and the sound of her heels as she jumps on his back.

"Get off you little ferret." He chuckled bouncing her around before she slid off. He turned around looking her up and down as he scratched at his head. "You look gorgeous." He tells her feeling the heat rise to his cheeks much like they were on hers.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Boing. I thought you were staying in Philly for college?" She asked as he shook his head. "I was but my parents were getting sick of me so I came back." Maya nodded as she listened to him talk biting at her lip. "Well I for one could never get sick of you."

"Good to know Hunter." He says with a wink smirking as Maya's cheeks get redder. He stares at her as she was about to say something when someone clears their throat. He looks behind her and sees Scott and mentally chastises himself for flirting with her.

Especially if Maya was the girl Scott liked he couldn't do that to him. Even though he wanted to go back and flirt with her some more.

"Well seems like you two already know each other?" He says as Josh feels himself move closer to Maya. "Yeah we do." He says feeling the urge to put his arm around her shoulder and stake his claim. Although he didn't really have any.

"Oh no Boing and I go way back." Maya tells him as Josh shakes his head at her.

Scott looks at them both and begins to smile as a brunette haired girl walks up to them. "Good. I thought it was going to be an awkward situation." Josh looks at Maya who laughs along with the rest of them before pulling Josh into the house.

"So how do you know Scotty?" She asked as they head for the kitchen. "He's my roommate." He tells her watching as she looks at him with wide eyes. "Seriously how that happen?" She ask laughing as Josh tells her the whole story.

They sat in the kitchen reminiscing as people would walk in or by seeing Maya and attempt to get her to join them. "You know Maya you don't have to babysit me." He tells her as she looks at him weirdly. "Who said I was maybe I just want to spend time with you. Ever think of that?"

Josh looked at her and then at all the people who were her age having the time of their lives as she sat with him. "Come on Maya you should be out partying enjoying your college experience instead of hanging with the old guy."

"Josh you aren't an old man." She says playfully hitting him. "I'm three years older than mostly everyone here. Including you."

Maya looks at him sighing about to say something when someone shouts her name. "Maya blue!" Josh watched as she shook her head smiling turning around and throwing her hands up. "Milo purple!"

He looks at her weirdly as he clenches his fist when a tall goofing looking football player looking guy jogs towards her lifting her off the ground and bear hugging her. "What's with the nicknames?" Josh asked breaking up their little hug.

"Oh on our first day of class I accidentally spilled blue paint know her and she retaliated by smearing my seat in purple paint." Milo tells him chuckling as he turns back to Maya. "I didn't know you were gracing us with your beautiful face tonight?" Milo tells her as he sets her down.

"Yeah I was helping a friend." She says seeing Josh mimicking him. "Well how about you help out this friend?" He says doing the robot in front of her and making her laugh. "If it gets you to stop from doing that okay."

Milo holds out his hand to her as she takes it stopping to look at Josh once more about to say something but shakes her head instead. Your an idiot. A voice inside his head says as Josh watches Maya leave. He shakes his head wondering why the voice sounded an awful lot like Riley.

Josh sighed as he walked out the kitchen looking around trying to spot Maya and her little friend Milo. He rolled his eyes at the way he had called Maya beautiful when everyone knew she was gorgeous.

He walked around when he spots her dancing with Milo and laughing as he twirls her. He clenched his fist ready to go over when someone taps his shoulder. "Hey lost your date already?" Scott asked jokingly as Josh rolled his eyes heading back for the kitchen grabbing a drink.

"So what's the deal with this Milo guy?" He asked as Scott smiled at him. "Why you interested?" Josh gives him a look making Scott laugh. "I don't know much other than he is a football star slash art major. Maya would know more."

He nods towards Maya and Milo who were standing behind a ping pong table whispering to each other. Josh glares at them grabbing a beer as he sees Maya look his way for a second smiling before turning back to Milo.

Josh sipped his beer not really enjoying it as he watched Maya and Milo play two rounds of beer bong winning both times having people chant their names before he loses sight of them. He searches around for them looking everywhere until he finally ask someone if they seen them.

"Yeah I think they went upstairs." One guy says as another starts chanting sex causing Josh to crack his knuckles and stomp towards the stairs. He makes it up looking around opening up every door. He scares two couples who practically sprint back downstairs in their underwear as he calls out Maya's name.

He was just about to open the door when he hears voices inside. "Are you sure this is what you want to do Maya?" Josh widened his eyes as he listens. "Yes. Will it hurt?" She asked as Josh couldn't take it after he hears it only hurts the first time.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouts barging into the room and punching the guy. "Josh what the hell?!" Maya shouts as he shakes out his hand. He looks at her noticing she was still fully dressed and turns towards Milo who punches him in the face.

"What happened?" Josh asked opening his eyes as he looks up at Maya's smiling face. "Well you punched a guy and he punched you back." She says putting ice onto his lip. "Okay but why am I laying on your lap?" He asked as Maya runs her fingers through his hair laughing softly.

"Well you might have blacked out when you backed up from getting hit and someone hit you with the door." Josh groans feeling the back of his head where a tiny bump had formed. "Wow could this night get any embarrassing?" He turns to look at Maya who sighs moving the ice from his lip.

"You could explain why you were glaring at me all night and barged in here all crazy like?" Josh looked at her biting the inside of his cheek wondering if he should be honest with her. "I wasn't glaring at you." He says as Maya looks at him. "You weren't? So it was Milo then?"

Josh cleared his throat before he spoke again feeling his cheeks heat up. "Yes I was glaring at him because he called you beautiful when for a fact everyone knows that you're gorg..." he doesn't get to finish when Maya leans down and gently kisses him.

"Eous." He finishes smiling as Maya pulls back smiling too. "So what I'm hearing is you were jealous and wanted me all to yourself but you didn't know how to express that?" She says as Josh goes to argue but closes his mouth. "Pretty much."

"So what does this mean?" She asked as Josh slowly sits up taking her hand. "Well I think eventually we could...What?" He says when he sees her shaking her head. "I don't want a someday guarantee. I want boyfriend and girlfriend right now. Take it or leave it Matthews."

Josh stared at her as she stared back daring him to argue with her. "Well I guess boyfriend and girlfriend does sound better than someday." He looks at her as he sees her biting her lip and clenching her fist.

"Okay I'm about to do something I've only done with Riley so you can't judge me since you agreed we were together." Josh nods as Maya takes a deep breath throwing her hands in the air and yelling yay. Josh watches laughing as Maya jumps on him causing him to bump his head again.

"Jeez woman we've only been dating ten minutes and already you're trying to kill me." Maya playfully rolls her eyes as she kisses him softly. "So what should we do now?" She asked as Josh gets up holding his hand out for her.

"Well there is a horror movie marathon on and I believe it's calling our name." Maya laughed as they walked down the stairs and out the front door towards Josh's dorm. "Hey what were you guys talking about when I came and rescued you?" He asked opening his door as Maya gives him a look.

"Oh Milo knows a place where you can be apart of performance art. They throw balloons at you and everything." He looks at her weirdly before breathing a sigh of relief. "Come on jealous." She says holding out her hand as Josh playfully glares at her. He lays down on his bed with her turning on the tv as he hears her giggling.

"What?" He asked as she turns and looks up at him. "I can't believe you got so jealous tonight. I can't wait to tell Riles." She laughs more as Josh gets on top of her tickling her.

 **Well there you have it. Hopefully I did a jealous Josh justice for my first time participating in a appreciation week.**


End file.
